pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
Kheelan Oberon
Bio/Past Kheelan was born to the son of Oberon, the King of the Fairies. As the third child of his parents, he knew he wasn't going to be king, but enjoyed the life of luxury. However, he had always desired for a long time to leave his cloistered life inside the palace and experience the real world. each year, he would ask his father to let him go outside the palace grounds and be a part of the real world, until one year, his wish was finally granted, in the form of allowing him to spend his junior year in the public school system. As Kheelan was born into nobility, was was given formal training by tutors for most of his life in the sort of things a man of royal bearing ought to know. Military tactics, the basics of combat, education in the basics of magic, his latent abilities, science, mathematics, and language. His transition to a school with other students may be disorienting at first, but Kheelan greatly desires to become a man of the people, and to know them the way the noble class knows him. Personality As a youth, he was rather stuck in books, and didn't make many friends. But as he grew up, he became more sociable and often enjoys flirting or making jokes with others Appearance See picture above. Skills Strength; He hasn't really worked out, but he has decent arm strength from weapons training as a child. Speed; '''top speed is about 150 mph, his wings make him even more mobile in the air. '''Weapons; He is far from a weapon master, but has been trained in basic self defense. During this training, he gravitated towards thrown projectile weapons, his speed allowing him to throw weapons farther and faster than most, if not all of his peers. Spells; '''While most fairies focus on magic, even though He has a natural gift for it, he has yet to put much time into it, preferring to use his innate abilities. '''Beast-taming; He knows nothing about beast-taming and he doesn't really care to learn. Powers; He has been fostering his powers ever since he learned what he could do with them. While he is far from an expert, he is proficient enough to engage and disengage them at will. Intelligence; '''In spite of what his tutors back home used to praise him as, he is not actually the smartest boy in the land. Although, he often acts like it, making educated guesses to answer questions he knows nothing about. '''Bodily Modifications; '''None besides the wings he was born with and the mark on his forehead. '''Stamina; His stamina is now above average, He could run a marathon before growing weary. after about two hours of running or other strenuous activity, the man needs a break to recover and refuel. Weapon of choice: Hurlbat. It's like a double edged throwing axe, except the whole thing is made of one piece of metal, and the bottom of the handle has a knife blade on it, making every part of the weapon that can possibly hit someone have a very deadly edge. current top speed without spells is 300mph which equals the kinetic energy of 4,600 joules. This is more powerful than a .308 rifle round. Time manipulation: the ability to speed up and/or slow down time by 50% for any and all creatures and/or objects within a radius of 25 feet around him. With current stamina levels, he can use this ability for up 2.5 posts before he needs to rest. Wind shield: uses his wind abilities to reduce friction around him. In doing so, he creates a high pressure bubble of air around him, that does not completely stop attacks, but can reduce the damage dealt to him. The faster he is moving, the greater the intensity of the bubble. Zephyr: a cone shapes blast of air that knocks enemies back by seven feet. Lightning Spear: '''Summons a spear of lightning which when thrown, travels towards its intended target, dealing lightning damage wherever it strikes Spellbook '''Float like a butterfly: uses the wind to guide him in flight, making him faster and more mobile and his wing flaps create much more force than they have any natural right to. Sting like a bee: applies to melee weapons only. increases damage dealt and extends range of strikes through a wind-blade that passes through to strike at enemies. Experience Tasks Casuals Training